Konoha Moon Ball
by Namine94
Summary: Forced against their will to go to ball. The Naruto crew night starts out nice, but what happens when anko and Kakashi's bitterness makes them try to destroy the kids nights? Will anyone end up with their happy ending?
1. Decision

Tsuki- Hi and welcome to the first chapter of this little Fanfic.

Random fan girl- (screaming) JOHNNY DEPP!!

Tsuki- Hmmm... Don't I know you? You seem familiar to me!!

Random fan girl- Maybe. Bye. (Disapears in a cloud of purple smoke)

Shika, Ino, Kiba, and Tsuki- 0.0 OK THEN.

Tsuki- Okay someone do the damn disclaimer, now.

Ino- Tsuki how about you and Kiba do the disclaimer you love birds. L-O-V-E-B-I-R-D-S!!!!!

Tsuki- (Attacks Ino for what she just said) I may be head of the Kiba fanclub with the co-leader whos also the head of a shika fanclub, but I'M ALSO HEAD OF A SHIKA FANCLUB WITH ANOTHER LEADER. YES TWO LEADERS FOR THAT CLUB GOT IT NOW INO-NEE-SAN!!!!!!!!!

Kiba- Tsuki does not own Naruto if she did own Naruto, Shikamaru and I would have been in a hella lot of fist fights by now.

Ino- Good poi... Hey Shika-kuns mine. (blushing like crazy)

Tsuki and Aki- NO HE'S OUR SHIKA-KUN AND OUR KIBA-KUN GOT IT!!!!!!!!

Everyone but Tsuki and Aki- Who the hell is she!!!! (pointing at Aki)

Aki- It's rude to point.( They put down fingures)

Tsuki- This is one of my all time favourite authors, one I repeat ONE of them I have a lot of favorite authors on FanFiction now, this is Tomboy14 but call her AKI, I reapeat call her A-K-I, good now you know that you probally want to know this. Aki is also the other leader of the Shika Fan Club and the co-leader of the Kiba-fanclub

Aki- Yo.

Everyone but Tsuki and Aki- 0.0

Tsuki and Aki- ;) (The two start to giggle a little)

Everyone but Aki- To the story. Wow this was a long disclaimer.

Aki- Not really I've seen longer.

* * *

Chapter 1 Decision 

It was a not so normal day. You see tomorrows the Moon Festival, which means tonight is the Moon Ball. Today the friends were going to decide if they're going and who they're going with if they go. Soon all the friends were at the cloud watching hill being totally silent until the lazy ass Shikamaru finally started talking.

"Ok whichever has the most votes all of us do it agreed. It's the same rules as normal so don't fuss over it," said a bored Shikamaru as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll do the tallying since no matter what I have to go cause of a damn bet I won but I thought I'd lose. Damn poker game," said Tsunade. "Ok first everyone close your eyes. Good. Ok Who doesn't want to go to the Ball tonight?"

Tsuki and Ino Yamanaka raised their hands.

" Thank you put your hands down. Good. Next. Who does want to go to the ball?"

Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi Hyuuga, TenTen Ping, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno all raised their hards.

"In a landslide victory... you're all going to a ball. Hanabi I'm sorry but you have a mission tonight with Anko, I'm really sorry Hanabi. The rest of you can choose who to go with or I will."

All the guys but Kiba looked towards Tsuki as a type of safe zone. She wasn't that annoying and with her they wouldn't have to worry about seeing their crushes seeing how she most likely fake sick to get out of it.

"Actually I'll choose who your date is with the help of Jiraiya here," finished Tsunade.

"I'll choose a boy and Tsunade will choose a girl to go with that boy," said Jiraiya for some reason looking extreamly happy at the moment. Why wouldn't you be, if you got to mess with your student's love lives.

" All right lets begin shall we," stated Tsunade.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Goes with Hyuuga Hinata." As this is said Hinata faints.

"Hyuuga Neji's date."

"Is Ping TenTen." Tenten is now blushing and Neji's eyes seem softer to the ones who know him best like Hinata and Lee.

"Nara Shikamaru is going."

"With Yamanaka... Ino." Ino looked like she was going to faint Shika was as red as her.

"Rock Lee will."

"Go with Sakura Haruno." Lee looks really happy about this and Sakura doesn't seem to mind, not even a little bit.

"Aburame Shino"

"Has a mission with Hanabi." Shino could seem to care less about this.

"Akimich Chouji."

"Has a mission with Hanabi." Chouji was munching on a bag of chips and seemed not to give a care.

"Inuzuka Kiba will go."

"With Yamanaka Tsuki." Tsuki and Kiba are redder then Shikamaru and Ino combined, now that's really red.

" Well I'm going with Tsunade because she won our little bet the other night."

"Damn poker game. We will be watching you guys to make sure nothing goes wrong with your dates." Tsunade was pissed so they deciding against calling her baa-chan for now. All the teenage girls except Hanabi were blushing at the word date. "Well I'm going to get some sake so bye."

" Girls lets go to the mall to get some new clothes, make-up, and accessories for tonight," said Ino grabbing on tightly to Tsuki who in turn grabbed TenTen so she had to go, and TenTen in turn grabed Hinata making her come, and Hinata grabbed Sakura forcing her to go as well on this torture trip which was going to be as Shikamaru would say 'troublesome' at the very least. Soon they were headed off to the mall.

"Nee-san I'll get you for this," said Tsuki to Ino scaring Ino a bit.

"I make it will be fun I promise."

"I've heard that before," giggled Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, and Tsuki.

"Yea now I'll make you were the prettiest girliest kimono I find, ok nee-chan."

"I hate you so much right now," said Tsuki.

"I love you to nee-chan."

* * *

Tsuki- Yay first chapter done. 

Ino- Yea, yea, yea.

Shika- (kisses Tsuki's and Aki's cheek then runs) That'll keep them thinking for awile.

Tsuki and Aki-0.0

Ino- I got a picture and sent it to every Shika fangirl and Shika fanboy alive.

Tsuki and Aki- Yay fangirl and fanboy bashing

Fangils and fanboys- Get them.

Tsuki, Aki, and Ino- Attack (Fighting off fangirls and kicking fanboys).

Kiba-(eating popcorn with Akamaru) Review but no flames.

Ino- I have an idea (whispers plan to Tsuki) Next chapter you'll see the plan in the disclaimer and Aki joins the story in the next chapter.( Still fighting fangirls and fanboys)

Aki- 0.0 (Still out of it)-comes to- Hey more fangirl and fanboy bashing...YAY!!!!!!!Yay I'm in the next chappie. (Punching fangirls while talking)

Tsuki- So review so I can post it.(her and Aki kicking fanboys in nuts)

Everyone including fangirls and the one fanboy left named Kaylo(by the way he's my best friend who's like a brother) except Tsuki and Aki who did the Kicking-ohhh... that HAD to hurt.

Tsuki and Aki- 0.o It was **_SUPPOSED_** to dobe's.


	2. Fashion for You

Namine: I hate the Holidays

Kiba: Why?!

Namine: Because no one updates

Kiba: Like you?!?!?!

Namine: I had writers block so deal with it.

Angel: -hand palms- I swear I don't know them.

Namine: I don't own Naruto –cries- I'm 13 how can I but if I did Temari would die over a burning building then Deidara would put a bomb in her in case she didn't die and make her explode MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Angel: Oh god save me… actually that's a pretty good idea –joins in evil laughter-

Angel and Namine: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Aki: Plan will be at end note why because we say so.

* * *

_Recap_

_" Girls lets go to the mall to get some new clothes, make-up, and accessories for tonight," said Ino grabbing on tightly to Tsuki who in turn grabbed TenTen so she had to go, and TenTen in turn grabbed Hinata making her come, and Hinata grabbed Sakura forcing her to go as well on this torture trip which was going to be as Shikamaru would say 'troublesome' at the very least. Soon they were headed off to the mall._

_"Nee-san I'll get you for this," said Tsuki to Ino scaring Ino a bit._

_"I make it will be fun I promise."_

_"I've heard that before," giggled Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, and Tsuki._

_"Yea now I'll make you were the prettiest girliest kimono I find, ok nee-chan."_

_"I hate you so much right now," said Tsuki._

_"I love you to nee-chan."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 Fahion For You!

Ino, Tsuki, Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Sakura had just arrived at the mall and only Sakura and Ino looked pleased about the whole mall ordeal. Ten-Ten was just praying for a not too girly outfit. Hinata wanted to look nice for Naruto but didn't like the idea of shopping in a big mall. Tsuki looked like she was going to kill Ino and Sakura, a look scarier than homicidal Gaara, and keeps muttering

" Stupid sister, stupid mall, stupid ball, I hate balls! (A/N not that way perverts) Ha maybe I can make a great escape when Ino and Sakura go into a dressing room, yes that'll work and if it doesn't I can have Aki sick Grape Jelly Covered Ferrets on them yes that'll work hahaha." she then began laughing evily as everyone around her just stared

"Um… Ino your sister's muttering about Grape Jelly Covered Ferrets and some random person named Aki," Sakura said getting crept out by Tsuki's muttering.

"ShedoesthatandAkiistheleaderoftheShikaFan-ClubandCo-leaderoftheKibaFan-club.TsukiisalsotheleaderoftheShikaFan-clubandistheleaderoftheKibaFan-club.Akialsoworksatthedressstorewe'regoingtosoyougettomeether," Ino said really quickly without stopping or taking a breath once.

"S-so where a-a-are w-we go-going I-Ino-chan," Hinata asked.

"There to that store," Ino and Sakura said pointing to a store called " FASHION FOR YOU! "A store full of really girly things that had a lot of dresses, skirts, and make-up.

"Kami-sama must hate us, ne Ten-Ten?" Tsuki asked trying to make an escape plan but all of them so far ended in her getting caught.

"Very much so Tsuki, and he doesn't hate us, Kami-sama likes to see us being tortured. What did we do to deserve this?" Ten-Ten asked while twitching at the look of the store.

Ino and Sakura, getting tired of the talking, grabbed Tsuki, Hinata, and Ten-Ten and dragged them to the store. When they get in the store Ino and Sakura squeal in delight at all the kimono's they have and all the yukata's also.

"Hi and welcome to Fashion for You how can I help you? OMG INO!!!! SAKURA!!!!! Hinata! Ten-Ten!?!?!? TSUKI HOW DID THEY DRAG YOU HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!" A girl yelled.

"AKI! Good to see you too, I dragged Tsuki here and she dragged Ten-Ten who grabbed Hinata who grabbed Sakura who would have been coming anyways so oh well for those three. How did you know Sakura… you know what I don't want to know and I know you met Ten-Ten because of the Neji Fan-club and Shika Fan-Club duel meeting... you probably want to know why we're here. Well there's a ball tonight and we're going with dates and I'm going with Shika and Tsuki's going with Kiba and we need Kimono's and Tsuki needs the girliest Kimono you've got here and also accessories and also we need to know if you're going to the ball or if you're going to just go to the festival the next day," Ino says in a really hyper manner.

"Ok so you need Kimono's well I have some in mind for Sakura, and you Ino and maybe one for Ten-Ten and Hinata and a girly one for Tsuki will be hard so let's go look at the Kimono's for you four first then come back to Tsuki," Aki said. "I'll be right back with the Kimonos for you guys to try on so hold on."

**10 minutes later**

"Ok Sakura go and try this one on," Aki said handing her a bag with the Kimono in it.

Sakura comes out in a pale pink Kimono embroided with cherry blossoms.

"Uruwashii," Aki, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata said. Tsuki fell asleep right before Aki left to get the Kimono's.

"Ok next is Ino-chan. I think you'll look amazing in this one," Aki said handing her a slightly see through bag so you could see the outline of the Kimono.

Ino came out in an elegantly patterned Kimono with white flying cranes against a purple/gold cloud background.

"Wow that fits Shika and you, nice match clouds and purple, and it looks really pretty Ino-pig," Sakura said while the others nodded in agreement, and Tsuki woke up and went wide eyed at the Kimono on her sister but didn't say anything.

"Next is Hinata and I found the perfect one for you," exclaimed Aki handing her a lavender bag. "I choose the bag because it matched the color of your eyes," Aki answered her unasked question of 'why the heck is the bag lavender'.

Hinata's Kimono was an elegant light orange Kimono with butterflies on the bottom and the sleeves of the Kimono.

"That looks really pretty on you Hina-chan the orange represents Naruto while the butterflies clearly represent you," Tsuki said speaking for the first time. Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten and Aki nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"Next is Ten-Ten and hers was the harder of the four so this better look nice on her,"

Aki said handing her a black bag with the Kimono.

Ten-Ten's Kimono was a Ying Yang type one. It was black at the top and white at the bottom the top had white lines that looked like the veins of the Byakugan while the bottom of the Kimono had kunais and shuriken at the bottom.

"Ok that's creepy," Aki announced. "The lines are like the veins of the Byakugan which is Neji and the weapons on the bottom are a clear impression of you due to you being a weapons mistress now that is beyond creepy. Oh well it works now for the hardest Kimono, Tsuki and it may or may not be girly depending on what I can find that matches her."

**20 minutes later**

"Ok it must be really hard to find you a Kimono Tsuki cause look how long it's taking her to find one. She found all of ours in 10 minutes and it's been 20 minutes," Ino exclaimed.

"…" was the reply she got. Tsuki was sleeping as was Ten-Ten and Hinata. Tsuki was using Ten-Ten's butt as a pillow while Ten-Ten was using Hinata's stomach and Hinata was using her shoulder as a pillow.

"GOT IT," Aki yelled coming back into the room making Tsuki, Hinata, and Ten-Ten to abruptly wake up. "Tsuki go in the changing room and put this one on and come out and model it for us."

"Stupid ball. I'm going I'm going," Tsuki said walking into the dressing room. "Sheesh I'm going through so much hell just for a stupid ball that I didn't want to go to. So what does Ino do? She drags me to a girly shop to get a girly Kimono. What did I do to deserve this torture? Oh well. I better go out and get this over with before they all attack me for taking so long," Tsuki mumbled to herself while getting the Kimono on.

Tsuki came out in a red Traditional Japanese style Kimono dress made in red floral print. The Kimono was silk and had red, white, and gold flowers embroided everywhere. It was a perfect fit. The flowers thorns were white, so the thorns look like fangs, and the flowers were a mix between Sky Blue and Light Blue.

"WOW THAT LOOKS PERFECT!" Aki yelled and then turned to her army of Chocolate Covered Cats and looked at the leader. "Ok you win; the Kimono you chose for her is perfect so you get a week and half off starting today." Aki then turned to the girls, "To answer your earlier question, No I'm not going to the ball because Angel and I are having a Neji Fan-Club and Shika Fan-Club meeting with just us two since everyone else in the Fan-club is going to be stalking Shika and Neji all night long. You guys can have the Kimono's free of charge and have fun at the ball and make sure to make Tsuki enjoys herself and doesn't just sit in a corner being all sad and stuff. Make her dance and eat and have tons of fun. Now if you excuse me I need to talk to Kakashi and Anko about them needing to borrow Grape Jelly Covered Ferrets for a mission tonight so Ja Ne guys." (A/N The Grape Jelly Covered Ferrets are mine but the Chocolate Covered Cats are all Angel's)

" Wait Aki! " Tsuki yelled right before Aki ran off " Why are YOU working in the girliest place in the mall? "

" Hey you think being a fan club member leader is easy? It takes alot of money to get those hit men after you guys my girls send to quit " Aki said

" HIT MEN!?" Ino,Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Tsuki yelled

" Umm... that's nothing you guys need to know about " Aki said running off to the back " BYE, AND STAY OUT OF DARK ALLIES! "

* * *

Namine: That took two days to write and look I got rid of my writers block so YAY ME 

Aki: Yay I was in it along with my cats. Now we tell you our plan. Our plan…

Angel: Was to get…

Namine: You guys to…

All: READ AND REVIEW

Namine: Oh yea fear the plan of doom.

Haru: I DON'T KNOW THEM I SWEAR THAT I DON'T KNOW THEM… -looks at Aki- I'm also not related to them that would be impossible. –Lying through teeth-

Angel: I HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU GUYS WHEN STUPID EMAIL COMES OUT! AND YES IT'S A GOOD ONE!


	3. Authurs Note

Authurs Note:

Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but Sherrie (stepmom) is being extremly bitchy to me for some reason and because of that I lost ability to write anything other then some depressing fics so I didn't want to add them but as of the moment I'm thinking about a new fic and I'm going to try and add it... as of now... I'm done with Konoha moon ball... seems like no one likes it and I don't know where it's going anymore... I'll continue if you guys could help me and give me some ideas that would be helpful... so I love you all my wonderful readers I'll try to update something soon. To some specific ppl I thank you for being there for me no matter what; Maiomi, Didi, Aki, Squishy, and of course the person keeping me totally sane Angel... I'm so glad you guys are helping keep me sane... May was a bad month and I'm so glad I don't have to deal with it again till next year... I love you all.

From,

Namine94


End file.
